


Handyman

by mhunter10



Series: Maintenance [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey fixes more than Ian's wires....





	

“It should be working fine now,” Mickey said, starting to put his tools away.

“Are you just saying that so I shock myself to death?” Ian half joked, inspecting the outlet that had literally sparked when he tried to plug in his Ninja juicer.

“Then how would I get my money?” Mickey said without missing a beat. He held his hand out.

Ian picked up an envelope and started to place it in his landlord’s hand, but snatched it back not once, not twice, but three times. He was enjoying the frustrated look on his face.

“Gimme the damn envelope, Gallagher,” Mickey barked. He was annoyed that Ian was grinning at him and it wasn’t such a bad look.

“Can I take you out?” Ian suddenly asked, still holding the money hostage. Mickey seemed to actually think about it once he’d recovered from the question. But instead of answering, he leaned in and swiped the envelop. He slung his tools over his shoulder and stormed out.

“Smooth, Ian,” Ian said, sighing. He closed his door, but smiled a little; determination brewing.

A couple days later he knocked on Mickey’s door.

“Just a sec!” he called back. There was the sound of fussing then an exhausted grunt. “Fine, let’s see who it is.” Mickey opened the door. “What?”

“You know, if you keep picking him up every time he cries, it’s gonna get worse,” Ian said, leaning against the door. He waved at the little boy with a smile.

“Are you a fucking parent?” Mickey raised an eyebrow.

“No, but I have a lot of siblings,” Ian smiled smugly.

Mickey licked his lips and swallowed whatever he was going to say. “Do you need something or what? I’m busy.”

Ian straightened up, looking a bit concerned. Mickey looked really tired, and like he hadn’t showered or shaved.

“Um, I needed to fix a leak in my shower…are you okay?”

“Fine,” Mickey shrugged. He took his tool belt off a hook and handed it over. “Anything else?”

“Do you need me to take him for a bit, so you can…get some stuff done?”

“What are you saying? I look like shit or something?” He moved his face away from the boy trying to put his fingers in his nose.

Ian rolled his eyes. “Just let me watch him so you can at least take a nap.”

Mickey gave in easily, handing him over only when Ian agreed to stay at his apartment where it was familiar. Ian settled on the floor and played with the little boy while Mickey ran around. He pretended to be distracted when Mickey came out the shower in just a towel.

A few hours later, Mickey woke up refreshed. He almost forgot Ian was there until he heard cabinets opening and closing. He pulled a shirt on and went to tell him he could leave.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” Ian greeted him.

“Excuse me?” Mickey glared at him. “Where’s Yevgeny?”

“Napping. You hungry? I made pasta salad,” Ian handed him a bowl.

“I had pasta?” Mickey sat on the couch and started eating. It was good. Ian sat next to him and he couldn’t help but look at his mouth. “How was he?”

“Great. Just gotta let him soothe himself. I don’t think he’ll give you much trouble, as long as he knows you’re not far.”

“You seem better at this than me,” Mickey admitted.

Ian waved him off. “Nah, just had practice. He’s a good kid, though, and that’s all you,” he assured him.

Mickey nodded, watching his face. He set his empty bowl down and faced him. Ian did the same. Their eyes locked.

“Were you serious about taking me out?” Mickey asked.

“Of course. I like you,” Ian said, blushing a little.

“You don’t know me. I’m just your landlord.”

“Sounds like a porno,” Ian winked.

Mickey actually laughed. “And what, you need a handyman?”

Ian got semi-serious. He leaned in, tentatively placing a hand on Mickey’s thigh. “Well, I do have a leaking pipe.”

Mickey’s eyes darted to Ian’s hand on him and on Ian’s crotch, then back to his face. He bit his lip, feeling his heart speed up. He hoped to God Yevgeny didn’t wake up.

“Uh, a night out would be nice sometime,” Mickey licked his lips and sighed when Ian’s hand went higher, rubbing slowly.

Ian nodded, still leaning closer. He could feel Mickey getting hard through his shorts. “I didn’t thank you for…the outlet.”

Mickey was breathing harder and his eyes fluttered when Ian’s hand wrapped around him through the fabric. “I didn’t thank you for…um, watching…uh, fuck,” he hissed, before Ian closed the space between them. He kissed him hard, keeping his hand moving and squeezing. Mickey gasped when his hand found its way inside. He was on fire. “I-I haven’t…it’s been a while…since–” Ian kissed him again, shoving his tongue inside his mouth. Mickey groaned loudly, then remembered his sleeping son.

“It’s okay, I got you…fuck, Mickey,” Ian panted into his neck, kissing and licking there. He didn’t remember pushing them down, but he was on top of Mickey, grinding into him. It felt glorious. “Oh fuck,” he whined, feeling his dick straining in his jeans.

Mickey pushed him off then got to work undoing them. Ian took his shirt off and Mickey trailed kisses over his abs, before dipping down to suck him into his mouth. Fuck, it’d been too long since he’d had that hot weight on his tongue. Even longer since having that ache in the back of his throat that only made him want more. He moaned around Ian’s long dick, getting it soaking wet. It definitely was leaking like a broken faucet. He tasted amazing.

Ian suddenly pulled Mickey up and kissed him, tasting himself. His hands roamed all over his body, finding his ass and squeezing. “Can I fuck you? Please?”

“Yeah, yeah…fuck, yeah” Mickey nodded, ripping his shirt over his head. He shoved his shorts down and turned to bend over the couch.

Ian moaned at the sight, stroking himself. He almost blew it when Mickey sucked his fingers and started to open himself up for him. He’d just come over for some tools and now he was about to be sinking into his landlord. He couldn’t stand it anymore. He removed his fingers and immediately lined up and pushed in. “Holy shit,” he closed his eyes, the sensation was too much.

“C'mon, please,” Mickey half whined, half demanded for him to move. He felt so full and Jesus Christ, Ian stretched him nicely. He pushed back, fucking himself on him. Ian encouraged him, keeping his hands loose on his hips so he could move freely. He really fucking needed this.

“Yeah, mmh, that’s it. Shit, you look so good, Mickey. Oh my God,” Ian praised him, not knowing where all of this was coming from. It seemed to work because Mickey gripped the couch and pushed back harder, making a smacking sound that was sure to wake the kid if his grunts didn’t.

“Fuck, fuck, right there, fuck Ian, please!” Mickey was losing control, but Ian knew what he wanted. He started pounding into him in the same spot, not letting up until he was coming hard on the couch. “Uhh, mmmh, oh fuck!” he didn’t remember the last time he came that hard untouched. He panted, but didn’t collapse like his body wanted. Instead he reached back for Ian, one hand gripping his thigh, the other pulling him into a messy kiss.

Ian was groaning and cursing, as he kept thrusting until he started to falter. His hips snapped a few more times and then he was shooting his come inside Mickey. “Oh Jesus, oh fuck, shit, Mickey! Holy shit you’re so good, so good,mmm!” They both fell on the couch.

“Fuck, that was good,” Mickey chuckled giddily. He only felt slightly bad about ruining the couch. He shivered and sighed when Ian pulled out.

“That was amazing,” Ian breathed, still not believing what just happened. He laughed, still shaking from his orgasm. “Wow.”

“I’m surprised we didn’t wake him,” Mickey said, sitting up to look towards his son’s room.

“Guess I tired you both out,” Ian grinned, pulling him down for a kiss. They made out for a while, holding and touching each other until eventually they decided it was time for Ian to go. They got dressed and cleaned up.

Mickey went to wake Yevgeny so he would still go to sleep that night, then walked Ian to the door. Suddenly he felt embarrassed and shy.

“Um, thanks for taking care of him…”

“Any time,” Ian ruffled the boy’s hair.

Mickey cleared his throat and added quietly, “And me.”

Ian leaned in and kissed him softly. “Any time.”

Mickey perked up. “Yeah?”

Ian chuckled. “Yeah. Let’s go on that date first, though.”

Mickey blushed. “Yeah, okay.”

“Well, I’m gonna go take a shower,”

“Might need these,” Mickey handed him his tools again.

“Right,” he smiled, ducking his head then catching Mickey’s eyes, “…bye.”

“Let me know when you need a handyman,” Mickey grinned before closing his door.

Ian walked back to his apartment with the biggest smile.

It was only a day before Mickey was knocking on his door.


End file.
